Tale as Old as Time
by Haili73
Summary: A massive Disney crossover. The idea? Smash as many Disney characters as possible into one timeline/universe and watch what happens. Hang on for the wild ride as we enter a whole new world...
1. Aladdin

This is a tale as old as time. You may think it is about Belle and her prince, and it is. But it also is about her parents and his ancestors and their children and their children's children. A tale that spans hundreds of years and multiple generations, a tale that is truly as old as time. So lean forward and listen closely while I show you a whole new world...

**Agrabah, 4th Century CE**

Aladdin held his newborn son in his arms. Jasmine lay on the bed next to him, exhausted from the delivery, but smiling. "What is his name?" he asked.

"I think it should be Almas," Jasmine said. "He is a diamond, just like his father."

"I was thinking Zain, since he is just as handsome as his mother is pretty," Aladdin said.

"Oh, Al," Jasmine blushed. "Why don't we name him Zain Almas?"

"Zain Almas," Aladdin said, trying it out. "I like it."

And that was how Prince Zain Almas of Agrabah came into the world.

*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*

Mozenrath watched the happy family from a distance. _He'll pay for what he's done_, Mozenrath thought. He teleported to the bedroom where Jasmine was holding baby Zain.

"Mozenrath!" Aladdin gasped. "I thought we got rid of you!"

"You did, did you?"

Aladdin remembered the last time he and Mozenrath had met and he had tried to take over Aladdin's body. It wasn't a pleasant memory.

Mozenrath began to work some sorcery, and Jasmine held Zain close, Aladdin standing in front of them protectively.

Genie burst through the door shouting, "I'll save the kid!" He grabbed Mozenrath's gauntlet and threw the sorcerer out the window.

"He'll be back," Jasmine whispered. "He'll be back, and there's no way to guarantee our son's safety."

"I'll protect him, Jas, I promise," Aladdin said. "Trust me," he said with a wink. Jasmine smiled a little.

"There is a way," Genie said uncharacteristically quietly and solomnly. "I can protect him."

"How?" Jasmine asked.

"I would have to transport him to another world, far away, to the future, where Mozenrath will never be able to hurt him. No one will know."

"You can do that, Genie?" Aladdin asked, hope in his eyes.

"Of course I can, Al!" Genie's boyant personality bubbled through the solomn discussion, but he sobered. "But he would have to go alone," Genie said.

"You mean, we can't go with him?" Jasmine's eyes went to her newborn baby, sleeping peacefully with his mouth hanging open.

"No," Genie said. "I can only take one person at a time, and both of you are needed to rule Agrabah." They looked down. "But I promise I will never leave him, and when he's old enough, I'll help him find his way back to you."

The parents looked sadly at the snoring baby. "What if we defeat Mozenrath?"

"I'll keep an eye on you. I have my ways of looking," Genie said, morphing into a fortune-teller, gazing into a crystal ball. "When Mozenrath is defeated, I'll bring him back. In the meantime, it's the best chance you have of keeping him safe."

Aladdin and Jasmine looked at each other and then at Zain. An unspoken agreement passed between them, and they both kissed their newborn son goodbye, and sent him off with Genie to a whole new world that they would never be a part of, not knowing if they'd ever see him again. But at least he would be safe.

_[A/N: I am aware that this section is extremely weak. I was going to have Jafar be the antagonist, but forgot that he was destroyed in the second movie, and had to replace the antagonist with Mozenrath from the TV show. However, I have not seen the TV show and everything I know about Mozenrath is from the Disney Wikia. I will go back and watch the episodes he's in, but I can't do that right now and I'm writing this for Camp NaNoWriMo, soo...yeah. On to things I know more about!]_


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**14th Century Italy- 1309**

It was only a few days past Briar Rose's fateful sixteenth birthday. The young girl sat in front of her vanity, staring at her unfamiliar reflection. There were dark circles under her eyes and her solid gold tiara weighed heavy on her head. _Princess_, she reminded herself.

What a shock it had been, these last few days, getting used to her new family and title. _Princess_. And her aunts weren't really her aunts at all; they were fairies! The fantastic tales about cursed princesses and dragons and princes coming to the rescue that her aunts had told her in her youth weren't really just tales; they would become Rose's history. Little did she know this at the time.

Briar Rose had been happy living with her three oddly eccentric but seemingly normal three aunts in a remote cottage in the woods. She didn't talk to anybody because she didn't need anybody but them. Sweet, quiet Fauna, feisty funny Merryweather, and strong willed Flora- they were always there for her, no matter what.

But they had lied to her. They hadn't told her that she was cursed. No one had told her to avoid spindles. Not once in sixteen years had any of her aunts thought to mention that she actually had parents, or that her parents loved and missed her dearly. And now she was about to be married and leave them again, just when they'd finally found each other again.

Phillip. Her betrothed. Briar Rose, _Aurora_, she reminded herself, really had met the prince once upon a dream. She always had had the ability to dream things that might happen. Sometimes she even dreamt real events. Perhaps it was a foreshadowing of her curse, but regardless, when she had met Phillip in the woods that day, she did recognize him.

And when she had been in her cursed slumber, she saw him in her nightmares, battling dragons and brambles to get to her, to save her from the never ending nightmare that was her curse. And when she had opened her eyes for the first time in what felt like a century, he had been there, smiling at her. And he had been by her side when she was introduced to her true parents for the first time in her life.

And that night, when the celebrating was done and it was time for sleep again and the nightmares came, he ran into her bedroom when he heard her cry out. He had held her close, and had stayed with her until the tears had left her eyes and her fears had been laid to rest. He was there for her that first night and every night after. Even if she was too frightened to go back to sleep, he would stay up with her until morning talking with her and holding her close.

She would be happy in this marriage, if only it meant that Phillip would be allowed to sleep next to her in bed, so that when the terrors plagued her, he would never be far away.

But she had only just met her parents, parents who loved her and did all they could to protect her. She couldn't leave them, not now, not so soon after she had met them. Phillip agreed that they should stay with Briar Rose's - Aurora's - parents for a year after they were married before they moved into the castle Phillip's father had built for them.

She had her happily ever after. What more could she want? _Nothing,_ Briar Rose sighed, taking one last glance in the mirror. _I just feel like I've lost who I am._ She picked up a bouquet of pink and blue flowers, adjusted the off-the-shoulders neckline of her white wedding dress, and made her way down the stairs. It wouldn't do to be late to her own wedding.

_[A/N: In the original Sleeping Beauty tale, Aurora's name was Talia, and it was called "The Sun, Moon, and Talia." It's a far cry from the version Disney gives us, as Talia is raped in her sleep and gives birth to twins WHILE ASLEEP. She only awakens when one of the babies, looking for a place to suckle, sucks the piece of fabric that had caused her to be cursed from out under her fingernail. Imagine that awakening! Anyway, in the original fairy tale, the twins are named Day and Morning, and the Prince's child-eating part ogre mother decides that she wants to eat them... but that's a different story altogether. Anyway, when I found out that Talia meant "morning" I decided that it would be the perfect name for her.]_

**Italy, 1310**

Aurora held her newborn children as the first rays of dawn streamed through the tower's windows. Her daughter had been first, born with the morning, but her son had been born with the light of day.

The door to the tower room burst open, and Phillip, still dressed in his nightclothes, came rushing in. The good fairies had finally let him in. He sat by Aurora's bedside and she offered their son for him to hold.

"Have you named them yet?" Phillip asked, smiling as he rocked the baby.

"No, I waited for you," she said. "But I do have a few ideas," she added with a smile. "They were born with the morning and light of day, respectively. I was named after the dawn…"

"So you want to name them Morning and Day?" Phillip joked.

"No, silly," she laughed. "Talia and Aaron. They mean morning and light."

"I like it. Talia Rose," he said.

"Aaron Phillip," she replied.

"Aaron Phillip Briar," he added.

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Aurora laughed. "Talia Leah Rose, after my mother."

"Perfect," Phillip said as he kissed his wife.

*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*-,._.,-*~'`^`'~*

Aurora was plagued by nightmares as the christening day of her twins approached. She was probably the only new mother in the world who was grateful to have her babies awaken her in the night. While she rocked Talia and Aaron back to sleep in the middle of the night, she didn't have to sleep. And if she didn't sleep, in theory, the nightmares couldn't get her.

"It's because of what happened on your christening day," Phillip comforted her when she confided her fears to him. "Maleficent is dead. She can't harm us any longer."

"I'm still worried. I can't shake the awful feeling that something terrible is about to happen."

"I know," Phillip held her close in a hug.

Before long, the day of the christening arrived. The entire kingdom turned out, singing as they had on the day of Aurora's christening. _They_ were not worried. "Joyfully now to the christening we come, bringing gifts and all good wishes, too. We pledge our loyalty anew. Hail to the Princess Talia! Hail to the Prince Aaron! Hail to the king! Hail to the queen! Hail to the Princess Talia! Health to the princess, wealth to the princess, long live the princess Talia! Hail Talia! Hail Aaron! Health to the prince and wealth to the prince and long live the prince Aaron! Hail to the king! Hail to the queen! Hail to the Prince Aaron!"

Hubert and Stefan were taking turns doting on their grandchildren as the guests trickled in. The babies were placed in a shared bassinet as the ceremony began. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather came forward to give the prince and princess their gifts.

"My gift for the princess is the gift of intelligence," Flora said. "It is also my gift for the prince." Red magic flowed from her wand and enveloped the two babies.

Fauna was next. "My gift for the princess is grace, and for the prince, bravery,"

Just as Merryweather was coming forward to give her gift, a dark shadow swirling with purple and green smoke darkened the throne room. Aurora panicked, grabbed one of the babies and handed him to her father, who was standing closest to her, and motioned him for him to run. She picked up Talia and was about to hand her off to King Hubert by the time Maleficent had materialized.

Aurora froze, paralyzed. She had lived this moment in her nightmares over and over. Phillip drew his sword. Maleficent knocked it out of his hands with her magic.

"My my my, you'd think you royals would learn from your mistakes. You failed to invite me once again."

"You were dead," Merryweather said crossly.

"Exactly what I wanted you to believe. You honestly thought you could stop me with a mere sword to the chest? Do you think that I do not have the power to heal myself from such a trifle of a wound?"

"No!" Phillip said. "Get away! You're not wanted here."

"Well, you know what they say about history. If you don't learn from it, you're doomed to repeat it," Maleficent said, a malicious smile forming on her face. "My gift to the princess shall be the same gift I bestowed upon her mother," Maleficent glared at Aurora, who held Talia close. "Before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die!"

Phillip had grabbed his sword again, and charged at Maleficent, intending to finish the job that he had failed to do the year before. But before he could even make a lunge at her, she had disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "No," he said softly, slumping. Aurora was crying and holding Talia even closer than before.

"I still have my gifts," Merryweather said quietly. King Stefan returned carrying Aaron.

"At least your son is safe," Aurora's father said. She sobbed even harder.

"Hello! Rose!" Merryweather yelled, calling Aurora by her childhood name. "I still have my gifts. There is hope yet."

"Can you undo this curse?"

"Not completely. I can lighten the sentence. I can make her sleep for a hundred years instead of dying."

"And doom her to a lifetime of nightmares?" Aurora cried.

"The only reason you are plagued with nightmares is because Phillip awoke you before a hundred years had passed," Merryweather said, her patience growing thin and her infamous temper barely kept in check. "If Talia is woken after a hundred years, she will not have nightmares, I promise."

"And what of my son, Aaron?" Aurora asked. "And us?"

"You and the kingdom will sleep. Aaron will have a special job. From the moment Talia falls prey to the curse, he will cease to age and will search the world for someone to break his sister's spell. My gift to the prince will be that he will stop aging while Talia sleeps, and my gift to the princess will be that she will sleep for one hundred years instead of dying."

Merryweather's blue magic wrapped its gentle tendrils around the sleeping infants in Aurora's and Stefan's arms.

Aurora's nightmares had come true.


End file.
